Una Coincidencia
by Keiko199
Summary: Una chica que por un simple descuido, cayó en el barco de los Mugiwaras, haciéndose una más para ellos. Sin embargo, estos intentarán arreglar el triste pasado de ella. Pero, algo se complica con uno de los tripulantes, al ver que se ruborizaba solo con ver a la chica… Una historia de acción, romance e intriga.
1. Un descuido

CAPITULO 1

_**Nota de la autora del Capitulo 1: **__Minnaa!~ Espero que les encante este cap.1! Ya verán, esta lleno de intriga Owo Pongan comentarios con su opinión, eso me ayuda! _

CAPITULO 1: UN DESCUIDO

Aquella peliazul corría cómo la que más por el puerto. La gente de por allí, aunque era de noche, simplemente se asombraba de la agilidad de la chica y del ruido que hacían esas especies de cadenas unidas entre sí que sujetaba con su mano izquierda.

Mientras tanto, en el Going Meri, la tripulación de Luffy dormía plácidamente en sus camarotes. El destacado barco atracaba en ese mismo puerto.

Si remontamos de nuevo la vista en la chica peliazul, veremos que seguía corriendo y corriendo. Buscaba refugio para poderse deshacer de los capullos que la perseguían, o por lo menos durante un tiempo estimado que le pudiese permitir respirar hondo y pensar.

Mientras que corría, la chica miraba aquel enorme barco, que debido a las góndolas que allí mismo atracaban destacaba mejor que nadie. Aquellos tipos la alcanzaban, pero incluso si esa chica tenía una increíble agilidad, no podía correr más rápido ya que perdía fuerzas por las heridas y desgarres en su piel anteriormente dañadas. Cada vez que corría, perdía sangre. Le quedaban pocas fuerzas y las piernas empezaron a fallarla.

No se lo pensó más. Con la poca agilidad que le quedaba, empezó a escalar la enorme cuerda que amarraba el Meri con el puerto, hasta que llego a la cubierta de este.

-**¡Ni loco pienso subirme ahí!** – Dijo uno del trío que la estaba persiguiendo-**No tenemos opción, ¡disparad! **– Gritó, al mismo que los otros dos y él sacaban una pistola de debajo de sus chaquetas y empezaron a disparar.

La poca gente de alrededor que estaban sacando la basura, o que simplemente daban un paseo por la tranquila noche, empezaron a corren como locos poseídos de un sitio a otro, nerviosos, sin saber que hacer, pensando en que una de esas balas podría herir a alguien.

Lo único que podía hacer la muchacha, era agotar sus ya pocas fuerzas corriendo en círculos por aquella cubierta. La verdad es que corría sin mirar hacia donde se dirigía, porque al parecer ya daba por perdida su vida y rezaba a alguien allí arriba. Tan ocupada estaba corriendo sin mirar hacia donde iba y rezando al mismo tiempo, que sin querer tiró algunos cazos y ollas del ero-cook que se secaban en una estantería que se veía perfectamente que estaba hecha a mano, pero parecía algo resistente para aguantar los utensilios de cocina. Aquello formó algo de escándalo, pero nuestra famosa tripulación había tenido un dia bastante movidito de compras y vigilancia en aquella extraña isla, a si que no despertó a ninguno de los que dormían.

Mientras los tres tipos recargaban sus balas, la chica se escondió detrás de un montículo de madera, no muy grande pero que hacía para ella un pequeño refugio en el que podía respirar y pensar. Divisó casi en la otra punta de la cubierta una compuerta en el suelo abierta, en la cual escondía unas escaleras para bajar y adentrarse dentro del barco. Le pareció una buena idea. Miró a los tipos que seguían buscando más balas en sus chaquetas y se echó a correr.

-**¡CUIDADO! ¡Se nos escapaaa!** – Gritó uno de ellos. El que parecía ser el jefe, con las pocas balas que ya tenía en su arma, empezó a dispararlas con la intención de parar a la joven muchacha.

Esta siguió corriendo, pero para su desgracia, una de las balas la alcanzó, sintiendo un gran dolor en el hombro izquierdo. Por suerte, la bala no le había penetrado mucho en el hombro, pero si que paralizaba su brazo izquierdo. Consiguió arrastrarse hasta la escalera que le llevó al pasillo donde se encontraban los camarotes, el baño y al final, la bodega. Pensó que posiblemente la habitaciones de los lados serian los camarotes, asi que no tuvo opción y fue andando sigilosamente hasta el final del pasillo, en la bodega.

No veía nada, tampoco quería encender la luz porque posiblemente despertaría a los otros tripulantes que dormían. Con la poco visibilidad que tenía, no solo porque estaba oscuro, sino por que empezaba a marearse, vio dos barriles apartados a medio esquina de la bodega, medio llenos, y pensó que detrás sería una buena idea para esconderse. Casi de pie, se apoyó en la pared ya con los ojos cerrados y más mareada, y se dejó caer, dejando un rastro de sangre no sólo en la pared, sino también por el pasillo que había recorrido.


	2. El descubrimiento

CAPITULO 2

_**Nota de la autora del Capitulo 2: **__Hellooo!~ Minna, aqui les traigo el 2º cap. ya que gracias a los poderes hipnóticos de una amiga mia, hizo que cediera, asi que aqui vengo ^^ Nahh, es bromis, pero espero que les guste _

CAPITULO 2: EL DESCUBRIMIENTO

El primero en despertarse fue Sanji, por supuesto. Él siempre tenía que despertarse para preparar los tés y desayunos que les tenía preparados todas las mañanas a las señoritas. Más tarde haría los desayunos para los chicos…

La segunda en despertarse fue la pelirroja Nami, que estaba acostumbrada a su té de las mañanas.

Luego salieron Brook (que no solía dormir por el caso de que no tenia ojos), Robin, Luffy, Ussop, Franky y… Como no, el último, el espadachín, que se despertó a más de las 12:00 del mediodía.

-**¿Por fin despiertas? ¡Ya van a dar la 1:00! **– Gritó la navegante con cara enfadada muy cerca del espadachín. Este no parecía no importarle nada, ya que con cara de desprecio miró hacia otro lado y le soltó:

-**Déjame en paz bruja, esta noche sentí como un escalofrío y no pude dormir mucho… Estoy en mi derecho ¿no pelirrojilla? **– Lo único que hizo Nami es enfadarse aún más refunfuñando y dirigirse a la cocina, ya iban a dar las 1:00 del mediodía y todavía no había recibido ningún té de parte de Sanji.

-**¡SANJIIIIIII! – **Gritó - **¡¿Dónde está mi tééé….?! **– Paró de gritar cuando vio en la cocina a Sanji examinando una cacerola que un orificio que parecía la de una bala - **¿Qué-qué es eso? **–

-**Pues la verdad, no sé que le ha pasado. Me la encontré esta mañana en la cubierta tirada junto con las demás ollas que puse a secar en la estantería de Ussop. A lo mejor algo ocurrió anoche en la isla y ni nos enteramos** – Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-**¡Pues a mi no me hace ni puñetera gracia! ¡¿Y si los disparos dañaron otra cosa?! O peor… ¡¿Y SI NOS HAN ROBADO?! **– Se puso histérica

-**Tranquila, mi querida Nami-swan. Seguro que no nos han robado. Pero si quieres prepararé unos aperitivos para ti y para Robin **– Con sus distinguidos ojos en corazón. - **¿Y que te parece algo de vino? **–

-**Ahh… **- Suspiró –** Está bien… Esperaré en la cubierta tumbada, hace buen día, haber si se me quita el estrés… **- Dijo con la mano en la frente y a continuación siguió suspirando.

Sanji se puso manos a la obra con las ollas que no habían recibido disparos, pero… le faltaba el vino. Tenía las copas ya preparadas, y estaba demasiado ocupado como para ir, no quería hacer esperar a sus damas.

**-¡Marimo estúpidoooo! ¡Baja que te necesito para algo! **– Gritó mientras cortaba una zanahoria. El rostro de Zoro se tornó en una cara de sorpresa y enfado.

**-¡Maldito pervertido de los cojones! ¡Sabes perfectamente que no te quiero para nada! **–

**-Ahh… No es para lo que te crees, ¡ughh! **– El cocinero dio un respingo **– Necesito que bajes a la bodega y me traigas lo que yo te diga… ¡MALPENSADO! **– Acabó. Zoro refunfuñó, pues no le gustaba recibir órdenes de ese ero-cook. Pero como solamente tenía que ir a la bodega, aceptó, ya que después tenía pensado seguir durmiendo en cubierta.

**-¿Qué quieres que te traiga, estúpido gilipollas? **– Le dijo con cara de asesino.

**-Simplemente un barril de vino medio lleno, porque sólo van a llenarse dos copas para mis queridas señoritaaas~** - Respondió con ojos de corazón.

**-Veo que no te involucras por lo demás ¿verdad?… Baah, da igual, solamente quiero seguir durmiendo… **- Dijo dirigiéndose al final del pasillo.

A mitad del pasillo, encontró pequeñas marcas de sangre, algo que le sorprendió… Siguió las manchas y vio que llegaban al sitio al que él también tenía que dirigirse. No quería encender la luz, solamente cogió una cerilla y una vela con lo que se guió a un rincón de la habitación. Al ver en la pared una gran mancha de sangre que chorreaba hasta abajo, si que empezó a dudar, por lo que dejó la vela encima de un barril un poco más lejano y metió la mano por donde se suponía que estaba el gran misterio de sangre….

Tocó primero una parte larga y estrecha {brazo}, después bajó y se encontró con dos partes grandes y redondas {los pechos}… A Zoro se le pusieron las mejillas un poco coloradas, aunque aún no estaba seguro de si eso era lo que él creía… Entonces bajó un poco más y se encontró con una parte húmeda, con un orificio… Prefirió no tocar mucho ahí, ya que lo que fuera que fuese eso, estaba empezando a gemir… Y acabó notando que aquella parte se separaba en dos. Rápido cogió la vela y miró de nuevo a la esquina… ¡Era una chica!


	3. La primera mirada

CAPITULO 3

_**Nota de la autora del Capitulo 3: **__Konichiwaasasdasdf!~ De nuevo la hipnotización de mi amiga =w= y tambien el saber que puede que les siga gustando la historia ^.^ Comenten! ;D_

CAPITULO 3: LA PRIMERA MIRADA

Zoro de nuevo se sonrojó, no sabía lo que le pasaba, había visto ya a muchas damas y esa era otra cualquiera… ¿no? Volvió a la realidad. Lo principal, es que la chica estaba en muy mal estado e inconsciente. Tenía que verla un médico rápido:

**-¡Chopper! **– Gritó con todas sus fuerzas -** ¡Tienes que bajar ahora mismo a la bodega! ¡Aquí hay una chica inconsciente a punto de desangrarse!** –

**-¡¿Cómo?! ¡No os posible! ¡¿Una muchacha aquí en nuestro barco?! **– Se sorprendió el renito. Le daba igual si era una broma malgastada por Zoro o no, el pobre animal asustado bajó corriendo a la bodega, y… efectivamente, no era ninguna broma.

Después de haberla llevado a enfermería y haberle extraído la bala y vendado algunas partes del cuerpo, el reno simplemente buscaba un par de medicamentos para la joven, y así hacer que no se desmayara.

Entonces la peliazul despertó en la camilla, con gestos de sueño e insegura, se sobaba la cabeza ya que le dolía mucho. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba en una especie de habitación con camillas y cosas de médicos…

**-¿Eh…?** – En ese momento el reno se giró, pero desafortunadamente para él, en forma de bestia humana.

**-¡KYAAAAAAHHHH!** – Gritó la chica, que le dio un grandísimo golpe en la cabeza al pobre que permanecía mareado en el suelo.

El grito se oyó por todo el barco, y se podría decir que incluso por toda la isla.

**-¿Humm? ¿Has sido tú la que ha gritado Nami-swan? **– Se preocupó Sanji.

**-N-no, no fui yo… ¿Creeis que ha sido ella…?** – Les dijo la pelirroja a todos los que allí estaban recordando a la chica ensangrentada que encontraron en la bodega.

Al oír eso, todos se dirigieron a la enfermería tan rápido como podían (menos Luffy, que robaba algo de carne de la nevera de Sanji). El primero en abrir la puerta fue Zoro, como no. Pero tal fue la coincidencia, que cuando la chica corrió hacia la salida, Zoro abrió la puerta a la misma vez, y los dos se estamparon.

**-¡Auchh…!** – Dijo este sobándose la cabeza. La chica se escondió detrás del espadachín.

**-¡Maldito monstruo! ¡¿Qué te crees que me haces mientras estaba inconsciente, eh?! **– Habló por primera vez la chica. Zoro miró a su espalda: la chica peliazul tenía el pelo corto, casi le llegaba por los hombros. Su flequillo lo recogía una orquilla roja con forma de calavera, pero lo que más destacaba en su cara, además de sus grandes ojos zafiro, era una cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara desde el lado derecho de la nariz, hasta la mandíbula izquierda. Se la veía muy segura gritándole eso al pobre Chopper.

**-Yo no te hecho nada malo… Es más, **- dijo el animal volviendo a su forma original – **solamente te estaba curando, ¿quién te crees que te ha puesto esos vendajes? **– dijo señalando con su pezuña los vendajes de la chica. A la muchacha se le agrandaron los ojos de la sorpresa: ¡esa bestia se había convertido en un adorable renito! Poco a poco se acercó a él, y se agachó, colocándose a su altura:

**-¿Eres un reno? **– preguntó con curiosidad.

**-Pues sí, soy un reno. Y por cierto… ¡si que me ha dolido tu golpe! **– dijo sobándose la cabeza - **¿Por qué me has pegado? **–

**-Pensaba que eras un monstruo o algo así… Entonces, ¿tú te has comido una fruta diabólica? **–

**-No, no soy un monstruo, solamente me he comido… ¡eh, espera! ¡Si lo sabes! ¿Co-como es que lo sabes? **–

**-Podría decirte que mi padre investigaba esas frutas… **- miró al reno más de cerca y de repente, lo achuchó contra su pecho **- ¡Pero que reno más monooo!~ **-Dijo contenta. A todos los demás les calló un goterón enorme en la cabeza típica del anime. Pero entonces se puso detrás del animal **– Oye renito, ellos… ¿son de fiar? **– le dijo mientras apuntaba con el dedo a la tripulación aún embobados en la puerta, con una cara asesina. El espadachín quiso intervenir:

**-Pues claro que somos de fi* **-En cuestión de segundos, Zoro estaba apoyado en la pared con la chica peliazul detrás, amenazándole con tres navajas que al parecer se guardaba en la falda rasgada.


	4. ¡Empezamos bien! Sarcasmo ewe

CAPITULO 4 CAPITULO 4: "¡EMPEZAMOS BIEN!" {SARCASMO ¬W¬}

**-Porque no tengo mis armas aquí, sino ya te había rebanado pervertido asqueroso **– le dijo con esa cara asesina que todos temían. La navaja que tenia al lado del cuello del peliverde hizo un pequeño rasguño en el cuello de este, haciendo un pequeño vinilo de sangre. ***Slurp*** La chica le lamió la herida que ella misma le había hecho. Esto hizo que Zoro se pusiera colorado del todo y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

**-Esto es el colmo… **- Susurró Zoro.

**-Auch! Tskk…** - La herida del hombro izquierdo hizo que la navaja que estaba en el cuello de Zoro, callera al suelo. El astuto espadachín se deshizo de las otras dos navajas y tiró a la chica al suelo, colocando un pie encima de su espalda, le dijo:

**-No creas que con tres navajitas de nada vas a poder vencerme, tsk… **-mirando a otro lado.

**-¡Es que no pretendía vencerte, estúpido pervertido! **– Le gritó la peliazul. Zoro se molestó y apretó un poco más su pie contra su espalda. Como la chica estaba bocabajo, sus pechos se oprimían en el suelo, haciéndola gemir de una manera erótica. En esto entró Sanji, que lo había visto todo desde fuera:

**-¡IMBÉCIL! ¡¿Qué crees que le haces a la dama, eh gilipollas?! **–Gritó empujándole, haciendo vía libre a la chica. En seguida se levantó Zoro:

**-¡Me amenazó ella primero con tres navajas! ¡Además, ¿qué pintas tu aquí ero-cook?! **– Le gritó él. La chica se sentó en el suelo a mirar el espectáculo. Pero mientras que los dos alborotadores se gritaban el uno contra el otro, la chica se acordó de algo:

**-¡Ah! ¡Eso es! ¡¿Dónde están mis armas?! **–Dijo desesperada. Los dos pararon de pelear, y el reno se puso a pensar.

**-¿Tus armas? Humm… ¿Te refieres a las guadañas encadenadas que encontré a tu lado? **– Dijo inocente el renito.

**-¡Síiii son esas! ¡Las encontraste! ¿Dónde están renito? **–

**-Etto… **- dijo el reno con una gotita en la cabeza **– puedes llamarme Chopper, y en cuanto a tus armas, las tengo guardadas aquí** – Le dijo mientras sacaba de su armario blanco las guadañas de la chica y se las daba.

**-Wiii, ¡genial! Arigatô, humm… ¿Chopper? Sí, ¡Chopper! **–dijo de nuevo estrujando al renito. A Zoro parecía que le habían entrado celos…

**-¡Eh, tú! Que el que te salvó fui yo, ¿sabes? **– Dijo con una mirada: "¬¬" La chica se puso de pie y muy cerca del espadachín, a pocos centímetros de su cara, sujetando fuertemente las guadañas.

**-Pues sí, eso ya lo sé, tú fuiste quien me puso las manos en mis partes íntimas ¿verdad? **– le susurró al oído con mirada asesina. Zoro se puso colorado, y sentía que estaba a punto de sangrar por la nariz, porque no podía parar de mirar el pecho de la chica. Se giró y se fue de la habitación.

**-¿Qué mosca le ha picado a ese? Estaba a punto de machacarlo… **-comentó Sanji **–Por cierto preciosa, todavía no nos has dicho como te llamas **– Pues Sanji tenía toda la razón, en todo ese tiempo no les había dicho a aquellos que parecían haberla salvado como se llamaba, ni siquiera se había presentado.

**-Muy bien… Pues yo me llamo Keiko, aunque pienso que me podréis llamar "Keiko-chan" o algo así, ¿no? **–dijo despreocupada.

**-¡Keiko-chan!~ Que nombre mas hermosoo~ **-Sanji estaba en su mundo.

**-Y tengo 18 años, recién cumpliditos ¬w¬ …**-

**-Bueno, eso sí se notaba, que eras un poco más joven que nosotros, pero, creo que si no tienes donde quedarte, podrás quedarte en el barco unos días para tu recuperación **–dijo el "doctor". **–y podrás explicarnos que te había pasado…**-

**-La verdad es que hoy no tengo ganas de explicar nada…**-dijo Keiko bajando la mirada. Entonces, oportuno, apareció Luffy por la puerta, comiendo un trozo de carne. **-¿Y este quien es?**

En la cubierta, estaba Zoro tirado en medio de la mesa donde comían. Aquella chica le ruborizaba, ¿Por qué será? Si no hubiese salido de la habitación pronto, ya estaba sangrando por la nariz. Sin embargo, la forma en la que lo acorraló, esa manera de coger las navajas, y al acercarse mucho a su cuerpo, lo que le pasaba es que su mente se quedaba en blanco y la nariz casi le sangra. Pero ahora ella parecía que le odiaba, el peliverde estaba destrozado…

**-Joder… Simplemente quería protegerla **–refunfuñó y cerró con fuerza el puño. **–Empezamos bien…**


	5. Y llegó la noche

CAPITULO 5

_**Nota de la autora del Capitulo 5: **__Ohayooo~ Después de leer este capitulo se estaran diciendo… "La pareja ya estaba clara desde un principio, no?" Pero bueno… ¿ustedes ya saben lo que ocurrirá en el cap.6? (Owo) Comenten, que no muerdoo!~_

CAPITULO 5: Y LLEGÓ LA NOCHE…

Todos los demás empezaron a explicarle a Luffy quien era aquella chica, como se llamaba, y todo lo que había pasado. **_*Es verdad que ese de los tres pendientes fue quien me salvó… a lo mejor me pasé diciéndole eso, ya que vi que se enfadaba….* _**estaba pensando la peliazul. Entonces meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro **_*¡No, no puede ser! Aunque fue él quien me descubrió, no pienso pedirle perdón después de cómo me ha tratado* _** Pero un empujoncito la revivió de nuevo al mundo real.

**-¡Keiko-chan! Vamos a cubierta, ya que es hora de cenar, ¿te has decidido a quedarte en nuestro barco?** –Con una sonrisa, era Nami.

**-Vale… De todas maneras no tengo adonde ir… **-dijo mirando al suelo.

Una vez llegaron a la cubierta, Zoro seguía echado en la mesa, no ocupándola toda, pero si que molestaba un poco. Parecía que se había quedado dormido.

**-¡Despierta espadachín de cuarta! ¡Que aquí algunos quieren comer! **–Gritó la pelirroja. Éste se despertó, y con muy mala cara, la miró y le dijo como siempre:

**-¡¿Espadachín de cuarta?! ¡Ya te quería ver yo manejando tres katanas! **–

Hasta la hora de cenar, todo parecía ser aburrido para Keiko, o al menos, lo era ese día, después de todas esas cosas que le habían sucedido. Incluso con la discusión de Zoro y la navegante, Keiko parecía tener una mirada al vacío mientras pensaba… Sanji traía la cena, primero los platos de las tres señoritas, con muchos detalles, y los más limpios, y a continuación, la cena de los chicos.

**-Que aproveche, madames~ **-Dijo mirando a las tres con sus ojos en corazón. **–Venga, ¡a comer! **–Cambiando completamente de actitud refiriéndose a los chicos. La carne estaba deliciosa, todos comían felizmente (sin contar al capitán, que más que felizmente quería comer más y tenía una discusión con el cocinero intentándole robar toda la nevera). Pero Zoro se sentía desanimado: probaba tres bocados y miraba de reojo a la nueva chica sin que ésta le viera. **_*¡¿Pero que me está pasando?! ¡Si yo no soy así!* _**se enfadó consigo mismo. Y para no volver a hacerlo, empezó a comer rapidísimo su plato, acabando con la carne antes que ningún otro.

**-En serio Zoro, hoy te pasa algo raro **–observó la pelirroja. **–Desde que llegó Keiko-chan te has comportado muy extraño…**- Zoro enseguida reaccionó poniéndose de pie en un segundo.

**-¡A mi no me pasa nada, estúpida bruja! ¡Simplemente quiero dormir! **–se enfadó mirando a otro lado.

**-Hahaha! ¿De verdad está así por mí? **–rió Keiko. Quería picarle, le gustaba ver como se enfadaba a ese peliverde.

**-Grrr… **-murmuró éste, que se dirigía a su cuarto.

**-¿Qué me he perdido? **–De nuevo apareció Luffy masticando lo que podía ser carne acompañado de un gran chichón en la cabeza que tenía sellado el pie de alguien.

Pasaba la noche, y después de la cena, todos se pusieron en círculo a hacer tonterías para simplemente echar unas risas. Se hacía tarde, y tenían que ir a sus habitaciones a dormir.

**-¡U-un momento! … ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo? **–preguntó la nueva.

**-Pues es verdad, con tanto jaleo no hemos decidido ni siquiera donde podrías dormir tú… **-cuestionaba Ussop.

**-Veamos… Tenemos tres camarotes, cada uno con un máximo de tres personas… El cuarto de las chicas está completo **–se ruborizó el reno**- porque yo duermo con ellas… El cuarto de los chicos también, ya que aunque hay cuatro, Brook no suele dormir mucho… **-

**-¿Y… el tercer camarote? **–

**-Pues el tercer camarote es donde duerme Zoro, por que suele moverse mucho cuando duerme y necesita una cama grande… **-A la peliazul casi le da algo… ¡tres camarotes y el único libre lo tenía que compartir con ese espadachín!

**-¡No, no y no! ¡No pienso dormir con ese estúpido pervertido! **–soltó.

**-¿Le llamas pervertido? ¿Y eso…? **–Luffy aún no se enteraba de la situación.

Mientras tanto, en el camarote que en unos segundos iba a ser compartido:

*Zoro estaba echado en la cama, aunque no dormía, seguía preocupado* *Entonces entró la chica*

**-… Nee, tú… **-Zoro echó una ojeada para ver quien era mientras que la chica suspiraba** –Vo-voy a tener que dormir aquí contigo…**-mirando hacia otro lado.


	6. Durmiendo

CAPITULO 6

_**Nota de la autora del Capitulo 6: **__Holaaa!~ [Este es un saludo normal, como ven TwT] De nuevo, con otro nuevo capitulo! Me encanta, por que este es divertidísimo y además lindoo~ =w= A ver que opinan ustedes! ;3_

CAPITULO 6: DURMIENDO~

Zoro se cayó de la cama de la sorpresa.

**-¡¿Có-cómo dices?! **–

**-¿Humm..? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te da miedo dormir al lado de una dama o qué? **–Se enfadó la peliazul al ver que el espadachín parecía rechazarla.

**-¡Claro que no me da miedo idiota! Sólo que… **-Bajó la mirada.

**-Bahh… Paso de ti, simplemente quiero un lugar donde dormir… Ahora vuelvo** –dijo saliendo por la puerta.

**-¿Do-donde vas…?** –

**-**(Resopló) **Las chicas me han dado este camisón para dormir… **-Se fue alejando hasta el baño **-Yo creo que es una tontería pero como insistían tanto… **-Zoro se ruborizó un poco. Menos mal que la chica no le vió…

Cuando llegó, Zoro la miró de reojo, no quería sangrar además de hacerle saber a la chica, que no le importaba, algo no muy caballero por su parte, pero quería hacerla entender que le daba igual, aunque fuese todo lo contrario. El camisón le quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, aún así, los lacitos en sus tirantes y detalles por la cintura, hacían que estuviera preciosa. No resistió y se quedó unos segundos embobado mirándola. A esta se le colorearon poco a poco las mejillas de rojo.

**-¡¿Qué-qué miras?!**-

**-¡Nada, nada! **–Se giró el peliverde **–Yo también tengo que cambiarme… Esta ropa la suelo utilizar para entrenar…**-Él también se dirigió al baño para cambiarse. Salió sin parte de arriba, y con unos pantalones un poco anchos, amarrados justo después de acabar su rodilla. La chica que le esperaba sentada en la cama, al verlo empezó a tener un fuerte dolor en el pecho, mientras se sonrojaba.

**-Yo suelo dormir en la parte izquierda… E-espero que no me mueva mucho para no molestart* **-Le cortó la peliazul

**-Si bueno ya, entonces dormiré en la parte derecha… Y por cierto, si intentas algo extraño conmigo te tumbaré y cogeré mis guadañas para así rebanarte, ¿entendiste? **–Explicó mientras señalaba sus guadañas colocadas encima de una mesita baja. A continuación, se acostó de lado en la parte derecha, como había dicho. Zoro hizo lo mismo en la parte izquierda. Los dos cerraron los ojos, pero… Increíble, ninguno podía dormir, sabiendo que el otro estaba ahí al lado. Pero entonces Keiko se deslizó abriéndose de brazos por toda la cama, haciendo que su brazo derecho quedara encima del pecho del espadachín. Con un rostro preocupado mirando al techo, le dijo como si nada:

**-Arigatô… Por salvarme… **-dijo algo tsundere. Zoro se sorprendió.

**-¿Por qué me lo dices ahor* **-le cortó ésta apoyando su dedo índice en la boca del espadachín. Y volviéndose a como estaba de lado en la cama, le dijo:

**-Calla, estropearas el momento…**-cerró los ojos. El peliverde hizo lo mismo. Se durmieron durante unas largas horas de la noche, pero otra interrupción en la oscuridad hizo que el espadachín hiciese una actuación algo vergonzosa…

Lo que pasó fue, que en un momento dado, la chica se giró completamente, inconscientemente se acercó hacia Zoro dormida. En cuanto éste notó algo en su brazo izquierdo se despertó y miró que era lo que pasaba. El seno de Keiko estaba apoyado suavemente en el brazo del espadachín. Entonces empezó a sangrar por la nariz. **_*Oh-oh… No puedo mover el brazo, ¡lo tiene agarrado!_** La observó más de cerca. **_*Pero parece que se está soñando algo… Aún así, ¡va a hacer que sangre más! D:* _** Pensaba mientras Keiko murmuraba palabras sueltas en sueños:

**-Onegaii… Protégeme… **-apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Zoro. Se la veía preocupada e indefensa… un momento, ¿indefensa? Si la primera vez que Zoro quería acercársele, ésta rápida se defendió con tres navajas… ¿Por qué repetía que la protegiesen? **_*A lo mejor ocurrió en su pasado…* _** ¿Podría ser que Zoro tuviera razón…? De momento no era seguro, pero lo que sí era cierto, es que Keiko se acercaba más y más al peliverde, repitiendo siempre lo mismo.

**-Cuidado… Yo… Sola no-no puedo… Protégeme…** -Éste se alejaba de ella colorado, no quería acabar sangrando. Llegó al borde de la cama. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo la peliazul…? Complicarlo más, por supuesto. Como tenía agarrado al espadachín por el brazo izquierdo, fue lentamente y se echó sobre su pecho, mientras decía cosas raras y se veía asustada. No aguantó más, y el pobre se puso a sangrar por la nariz.


	7. Empieza el primer día

CAPITULO 7 CAPITULO 7: EMPIEZA EL PRIMER DÍA

Sabía que no debía estar allí mucho más tiempo, ya que con la sangre de su nariz, podría despertar a la peliazul y complicarlo mucho más. El espadachín se las ingenió bastante, hasta que, éste acabo en el suelo y Keiko agarrada a su almohada. Al parecer había intercambiado su sitio… o algo parecido. Desde ese momento, la noche transcurrió normal.

A la mañana siguiente…

**-**(Golpeando la puerta) **¡Arriba, vamos! ¡Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer! **–Gritaba la navegante golpeando todas las puertas de los camarotes. Entonces abrió la puerta **-¿Eh…? ¿Keiko-chan….? ¡Ah, sí! Tú dormías en el camarote de Zoro, ¿cierto? Gomen… Si me hubiese acordado de que tú estarías aquí, te hubiese despertado con más delicadeza, gomen… **-Dijo con una reverencia. Zoro, que aunque seguía en el suelo por lo ocurrido en la noche, no estaba dormido, y oyó todo lo que dijo la pelirroja. Se levantó directamente y se puso a gritarle.

**-¡Maldita bruja! ¡¿O sea que si estuviera yo sólo me tratarías como el perro al gato, eh?! **–Keiko que ya se había despertado la primera vez cuando Nami la avisó, se sorprendió al ver al que parecía compartir el camarote con ella, en el suelo, en vez de en la cama.

**-Que… ¿Qué hacías en el suelo?**-

**-¿Eh…? ¡Ah! E-etto… **-No podía decirle lo que le había pasado en la noche, de momento no **–Uhmm… ¿no-no te acuerdas…? **–Dijo disimulando un poco.

**-Etto… Hum… ¡AHH! ¡¿No me digas que intentaste algo conmigo, estúpido hentai…?! **–Velozmente cogió sus guadañas.

**-¡No-no, nada de eso…! Solamente, yo… **(se le iluminó la cara) **¡Ya sé! ¡Me caí de la cama! ¡Y, y pensé que te había molestado o…-**Le cortó esta vez la pelirroja enfurecida por lo que éste le había soltado antes, pegándole un buen puñetazo en la cabeza.

**-¡Deja de decir cosas raras de Keiko-chan! Es mi compañera y amiga y si se te ocurre algo extraño con ella, cabeza de algas estúpido, te las tendrás que ver conmigo. **Dijo con su cara de demonio, daba miedo… Se le cambió a una sonrisa, y cogiendo la mano de Keiko, aún anonadada por el gran golpe de su amiga, se fueron a la cocina, donde Sanji les tenía preparado a las tres señoritas sus tentempiés de las mañanas. Apareció Chopper por la puerta de su camarote, donde Zoro se sobaba la cabeza del chichón que le había dejado esa bruja.

**-¿Humm…? Zoro-san, ¿sabes donde fue Keiko-chan? Tengo que aplicarle algunas medicinas… **-

**-Ahh… Etto, me parece que fueron a la cocina… **-Zoro se acordó de lo que dijo la peliazul anoche **–Ah, ¡Chopper! ¿Sa-sabes si la nueva tiene demasiadas cicatrices…? **–El renito se sorprendió, y pensó…

**-Hum… Sí, si que le vi algunas cicatrices, pero, a tu expresión de "demasiadas", no sé yo si darle la razón. Tiene una cruzando su pecho, otra en el brazo derecho, dos en la pierna izquierda, y por supuesto la que destaca más, es la de su cara. En total son cinco, Zoro-san, tú tienes más, así que pienso que no son demasiadas… Aunque me preocupa un poco su estado… **-Esta última frase la dijo más bajito. Y con esto concluyó.

*Mientras en la cocina…* Sanji servía sus tentempiés a las dos señoritas que allí esperaban, pues Robin leía en cubierta. Con sus inimitables ojos de corazón, dijo el cocinero:

**-¡Aquí tienen, mis queridas y hermosas señoritas!~ **-Con una reverencia, les entregó una bandeja con picoteo y dos copas de vino**- ¡Ah! ¡Pero que maleducado soy! Señoritas, si no les importa, se los llevaré yo mismo a cubierta, con permiso~…** -Se fue por las escaleras hasta cubierta.

**-Mientras me cambiaré…**-Dijo la peliazul dirigiéndose al baño. Realmente, el baño era bastante grande… Salió con su falda, ya cosida por Nami, y una camisa blanca que encontró, la verdad, no le importaba. Subió a la cubierta y se sentó a comer lo que Sanji le había preparado. Aún así la chica parecía triste y preocupada…

**-¿Humm? ¿Qué te ocurre Keiko-chan? ¿Lo que te preparé salió mal de sabor…? ¡Gomenasai…! Yo-** Le cortó ésta.

**-No hay por que preocuparse Sanji-kun, te salió delicioso.** –Le dijo con una sonrisa para que el cocinero no la viese mal ni se preocupase, era lo que más temía la peliazul, que se preocuparan de nuevo por ella. En eso entraron el renito y Zoro, que también se había cambiado. El peliverde se dio cuenta de algo…

**-Nee, tú peliazul, esa es mi camisa… **-Aunque éste se ruborizó un poco al ver que tan bien le quedaba al deslizarse por sus curvas y se transparentaba un poco su sujetador negro…


	8. No más preocupaciones

CAPITULO 8 CAPITULO 8: NO MÁS PREOCUPACIONES

Lo miró ella también un poco colorada.

**-¿Y? ¿Es que acaso te la ibas a poner tú? Te pasa por andar dejando la ropa por ahí… Estoy pensando en quedármela **–dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto hacía pique a Zoro. Éste intentó disimular que se enfadaba.

**-Grrr… Ya, devuélvemela…**-

**-No tengo otra cosa para ponerme, baka. Nami-san me dijo que tenía la ropa justa, asi que yo me busqué por mi cuenta… **-

**-¡¿Ehhh…?! ¡¿Entonces al cambiarte si al final yo no hubiese puesto la camisa ahí, habrías salido, sin camisa…?! **–Se sorprendió éste al ver que la chica no se pensaba las cosas y las hacía al momento.

**-Puede, si esa fuera la única opción… Oye, en todo caso, me dejaré puesta la camisa y punto. **–Miró hacia otro lado.

**-Jeje, sí Zoro, con un poco de suerte, podré convencerla de que me enseñe sus pantis, YOHOHO **–Se reía Brook.

**-Ni lo sueñes… **-Decía la susodicha mientras terminaba su tentempié como si nada. Intervino el renito:

**-Keiko-chan, con tu permiso, necesito que te tomes estas medicinas… -**

**-¿Ehhhhh? ¿Más medicinas? Pero si ya estoy bien, lindo renito~ **-El animal se sonrojó.

**-Ya, pero necesito que te tomes estas. Tu estado aún es inestable… **-La chica recordó algo.

**-¡No necesito que nadie más se preocupe por mi! **–Le gritó. **-¿Sabes…? Ya sé cuidarme sola… **(baja la mirada) **¡Por culpa de tantas preocupaciones es por eso por lo que estoy en este barco! **–Y se fue corriendo a su camarote. Todos se habían sorprendido, si a ella le encantaba Chopper, y aún así le ha gritado… En el camarote, Keiko se echó en la gran cama, abriéndose de brazos. Tuvo un gesto de tristeza durante unos minutos… Entró alguien.

**-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué no nos preocupemos por ti, dices? ¿No ves el estado en el que estás? **–Por un momento, parecía que a Zoro le importaba de verdad aquella chica. Ésta se incorporó para ver quién era.

**-Ah, eres tú. Si exactamente eso, no hace falta que os preocupéis por mi, pero, ahora que lo pienso, creo que a ti, eres el que a menos le importa… **-dejó a Zoro sorprendido y furioso, ¡pues claro que le importaba! Entonces, decidió que era un buen momento para sacar el tema de la noche anterior….

**-Tsk… ¡Pues claro que me importas! Quiero decir, como todos los de este barco también, etto… Mmm, nee, ¿es que te pasó algo en el pasado? **–A Keiko se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

**-¿Có-cómo sabes tú que me ocurrió algo en el pasado… Cómo es posible…? **–

**-Anoche, hablaste dormida de que… Alguien tenía que protegerte o algo así… ¿Qué-qué fue lo que ocurrió…?**-

**-**(Gruñó) **¿Te crees que te pienso contar mi pasado así por las buenas? Deja de hacerte el duro, no funciona conmigo… **-Decía señalándole con el dedo muy cerca de su rostro.

**-¿El duro? ¡Que sepas que no sé de qué me estás hablando! ¡Tú si que estás liando las cosas con tanta cháchara! ¿Piensas que eres fuerte? ¡Enfréntate a mi! ¡El primero que tumbe al otro al suelo ganará, pero que sepas que también valen los ataques…! **–

**-Vaya, vaya… Ahora si que te haces bien el durito… Pero acepto, pues. A ver si te resistes tanto a mis encantos… **-Le dio la mano en señal de que aceptaba la pelea.

**-¡Perfecto! Verás entonces como peleo, espero no romperte ninguna uña…**-Keiko simplemente se limitó a gritarle mientras salía del camarote:

**-¡Esta tarde en el gimnasio del barco…! **–

Se acercó Robin.

**-¿Humm? ¿Dónde fue Keiko-chan? **–

**-Creo que fue a entrenar… Tenemos una batalla, ella contra mi, en el gimnasio. **–

**-¿U-una batalla contra ella…? Zoro-san, ¿no te dijo que ella comió una fruta diabólica?**–Fue la mayor sorpresa después de haberla encontrado en el barco. Intentó disimular.

**-Jee, con fruta diabólica o sin ella, la voy a vencer igualmente… **-


	9. La pelea y la desgracia

CAPITULO 9

_**Nota de la autora del capitulo 9: **__Konichiwaaaaaaaa, minna! :3 Keiko-chan para servirles de nuevo n.n El capitulo 9, además de traer la pelea que tanto estaban esperando, al final trae unas risas, que espero que les agraden ;3 COMENTEN~_

CAPITULO 9: LA PELEA Y LA DESGRACIA

Y llegó la tarde… Y todos se reunieron en el gimnasio. La voz se había corrido por toda la tripulación. Los dos contrincantes, uno a cada lado opuesto de la sala, estaban ya preparados, con arma en mano, se disponían a tumbar al otro al suelo. Zoro aunque con una de sus katanas en la boca, habló fácilmente como si no sostuviera nada con la mandíbula.

**-Nee, tú. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías el poder de una fruta diabólica? Aunque la verdad no me importa mucho, ya que el que va a ganar seré yo… **-

**-Jiji, que no te importa dices. ¿Entonces por qué has preguntado? Nadie pregunta por no saber, que te quede claro que por muy espadachín que seas, la que ganará seré yo. **– Y con esto, empezó la batalla.

Como no, empezó la ágilmente chica con guadañas. Empezó a correr detrás de él, inesperadamente dio un suave pero firme golpe a la katana que sobresalía de la boca de Zoro, haciéndola caer al suelo. Se incorporó encima de esta, y le dio una patada, para que rebotase en el suelo y así hacer que el arma se alzase en el aire. Sin dificultad, Keiko la cogió con la boca como buenamente podía.

**-Esto se pone interesante… Lo digo porque veo que no estás acostumbrado a luchar con dos katanas. Observación lo primero, mi querido espadachín. También fue muy bonito por tu parte hacer que actuara servidora primera. **–Ella también parecía que estaba acostumbrada a sujetar y luchar con armas en la boca.

**-Je, no te lo creas tanto. Y si algo he aprendido del ero-cook, es que las damas van primero. **–Parecía que esto último enfureció a Keiko, y se tiró a por un buen ataque. Puso sus guadañas y la katana de su boca en posición y fue en estocada sobre él. Intentó pararla el espadachín con sus dos katanas sobrantes, pero es que además de agilidad, la muchacha tenía fuerza, pero debemos de admitir, que no tanta como nuestro peliverde, que se tomaba horas y horas entrenando. La tiró al suelo. Por un momento, Zoro pensó que había ganado, pero sólo por un momento, ya que a continuación, con la katana de su boca, hizo un corte no muy grande en la cara de Zoro. Ésta se coló bajo sus piernas e hizo una llave destacada en karate, haciendo que Zoro que estaba de espaldas, cayera. Clavó sus dos guadañas al lado de sus piernas, haciendo con su forma, que fuesen como unas cuerdas atadas para que no pudiese moverlas. Le agarró los brazos con sus manos, ya que las tenía libres y de nuevo apuntó con su katana en la boca al cuello del otro. Se sentó en su vientre. Gotas de sudor que recorrían su rostro, acabando en su barbilla, se dejaron caer en los pómulos del espadachín. Jadeaban los dos, había sido rápido pero fue un gran esfuerzo, sobre todo la peliazul, que aún no se había recuperado. Le dejó una sonrisa pícara y le dijo sin moverse ni un centímetro:

**-Jee… Parece que… Que he ganado… **-¿Humm…? ¿Es que había dejado de jadear? El peliverde notó que no podía respirar, cada vez iba en peor. Se alarmó cuando ésta cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer encima del espadachín, que además de sonrojarse se puso a gritar. La cogió por los hombros y la movió para ver si reaccionaba.

**-¡Mierda! ¡Keiko! ¡Ya, deja de hacerte la inconsciente! ** –No, no era ninguna broma, como la primera vez. **-¡Chopper! **

Despertó en una camilla, posiblemente la misma camilla de cuando la encontraron. Empezó a ver toda la habitación… No, parecía que esta vez no estaba el renito médico. Inspeccionando, se dio cuenta que algo le molestaba a su izquierda… ¿Musgo? Ahh… Ya lo sabía. Lo cogió del pelo con una mano, despertándole de su sueño y se lo acercó a la cara.

**-¿Qué haces tú aquí, baka hentai? **–Éste no dijo palabra. Simplemente miró un poco más debajo de su rostro y poniéndose como un tomate, advirtiéndola de algo… Ella también miró. ¡No tenía la camisa puesta!

**-¡KYAAAAAAAHHH! **–Le tiró al suelo y se tapó con una sábana blanca de esa misma camilla. **-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Ja! ¿No fue suficiente ganándote en lo acordado? **–dijo riéndose. **–Maldito hentai… Primero entras en mi vida, intentando averiguar mi pasado, y después de un disgusto lo que te importa es mirarme los pechos… **-dijo como decepcionada.

**-E-espera, ¿eres consciente de que te desmayaste? **–Se sonrojó. Esta al ver como se sonrojaba, recordó que acabó encima del espadachín.

**-¡Fu-fue un accidente! ¡Quedé encima de ti por que perdía fuerzas…! **–

**-Ya, ya, pero pensando en la posición en la que estoy ahora, ¡soy yo el que te estoy picando! **–dijo con una sonrisa pícara **–**

**-¡Imbécil! ¡¿No te enseñaron en tu escuela de katanas que un espadachín no debe comportarse así?! ¡Te voy a…! **–dijo levantándose, sin darse cuenta de que además de sin camisa, iba sin falda.


	10. El Por qué

CAPITULO 10

_**Nota de la autora del capitulo 10: **__Hello~ Jiji, empieza a ser divertido eso de desmayarse, ¿verdad? ;3 Lo bueno de este capitulo, es que os enteraréis de como empezó todo… Comenten y consigan un peluchito de regalo (?_

CAPITULO 10: EL "POR QUÉ"

Fue en ese momento tan vergonzoso, en el que toda la tripulación iba a visitarla para ver su estado. Por supuesto, al abrir la puerta, y encontrarse a la chica en ropa interior, ocurrió lo "no esperado"… A todos los chicos les dio una hemorragia nasal, (menos a Brook, claro).

**-YOHOHO, gracias por enseñar tus pantis, mi lady. **–Se rió éste.

**-Ahhh~ Pero que espléndido cuerpo, con esas curvas, con esas proporciones…~ ¡Dignos de un ángel!~ **-Con sus ojos de corazón, destacaba Sanji. Los demás no sabían que decir, en realidad…

A la que estaban alagando, se puso como un tomate, e intentó de nuevo taparse con las mantas blancas de la camilla. Pasó en esto el renito, que al ser visto por Keiko, fue asfixiado.

**-¡¿Cómo pudiste renito?! ¡Y yo que pensaba que eras un buen animal! **–dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Realmente parecía que le avergonzaba la situación.

**-¡E-es que quería ver tu respiración y tus pulsos cardíacos, por eso tenía que quitarte la ropa y…! **–Entonces se dio cuenta el reno que no le estaban haciendo ni caso, que en vez de eso, la peliazul le tiraba a los chicos todo lo que alcanzaba: sillas, taburetes, un biombo blanco por allá, una bandeja metálica con medicamentos… incluso las jeringuillas. **-¡No espera, son medicamentos importantes! **–Demasiado tarde. Los chicos se fueron pitando y sólo quedaron las chicas y el "doctor".

**-Ahh… Por fin se fueron… sniff… **-A Nami y Robin les cayó un goterón. Entonces Keiko miró asesinamente al renito y se puso a gritarle **-¡Maldito animal! ¡Por tu forma linda de animalito me dejé llevar pero eres un monstruo…!** –La pararon las otras dos.

**-Creo que estás exagerando…. **–dijo Robin. **–Chopper es de confianza, no te confundas, fueron los chicos quienes la liaron y todo ese rollo. **–explicó con su inimitable sonrisa. Ésta se tranquilizó…

_*Mientras, en otro lugar…*_

**-¡¿Qué nos persigue La Marina?! ¡Mierda! ¡Nos quitarán los experimentos!**

**-¡¿Eso es lo que más te preocupa, imbécil?! ¡Nos van a degollar!**

**-Je, tranquilos idiotas. Simplemente nos tenemos que hacer con el poder de "Las Garras" y no habrás más Marina que nos persiga…**

_*Seguimos en el Going Meri…*_

Después de lo sucedido, Chopper diagnosticó y inspeccionó el desmayo de la peliazul, mientras que los chicos seguían sin recibir noticias. Salieron por fin a cubierta, Keiko con ropa nueva y las chicas y el reno acompañándola. Cogió una taza de chocolate caliente en la mesa de la cubierta y empezó a beberlo junto con los demás, sin decir ni una palabra del asunto. Recordando que aún seguían en la isla donde la encontraron, las noches allí eran muy frías.

**-Nee, Keiko-chan, sé que no es oportuno, pero, creo que ya es hora de que nos cuentes como llegaste a nuestro barco **–se atrevió a decir Robin. Sin ningún gesto, empezó a hablar:

**-… Mi padre era un cientifíco y guerrero de guadañas, de ahí mis armas un tanto peculiares… Mi padre siempre quiso tener un hijo varón, para así poder enseñarle las artes de la batalla y lucha de guadañas, que él mismo había perfeccionado… Probó suerte tres veces, las tres fueron mujeres… No vivíamos con mucho dinero que digamos, por lo que alimentar a más de dos hijos era complicado, así que decidió probar por cuarta y última vez, conmigo… Para su desgracia, nací mujer… **-

**-Para nuestra suerte, naciste mujer, jijiji~ **-se reía el cocinero por lo bajini.

**-Así que me trató como su varón: me enseñó el arte de luchar con las guadañas durante años, mientras que mis hermanas aprendían a ser amas de casa… Con los años, él perdió la agilidad, y fue en ese período, en el que decidió someterme a entrenamientos para además de la agilidad, la resistencia, etc… Más tarde, empezó a darse cuenta del poder de las frutas diabólicas, y experimentó conmigo. Creó una fruta, cuyo poder era un tanto extraño… No funcionaba con el cuerpo del sujeto, si no con las armas del sujeto… Aún así, el defecto de no poder nadar en el mar sigue activo… Y el porque de cómo es que estoy aquí, es que unos capullos hijos de puta, asesinaron a mi padre en busca de sus experimentos, querían otra fruta diabólica para ellos… Les robaron sus informes, investigaciones, y yo fui a vengarme a matarlos… Me descubrieron, y empezaron a perseguirme… Esto es como un refugio para mi… **-


	11. ¿Otro accidente, quizás?

Capitulo 11 ¿Otro accidente, quizás…?

Todos se quedaron sin habla… Realmente estaban muy apenados por las palabras de Keiko…

**-Lo-lo sentimos mucho, Keiko-chan… **-Se disculpó Nami en nombre de todos.

**-¿Humm? No hay que sentirlo, no te disculpes. Lo pasado, pasado está. **-dijo con una sonrisa. Al ver que eso no quitaba la cara de preocupación de todos, la peliazul se disgustó e intentó arreglarlo **–Nee, ¿po-por que estáis así? No me gusta que estéis así… **-actúo rápido el cocinero, que por otra hemorragia nasal producida por ella, haría cualquier cosa:

**-¡Claro que sí, Keiko-chan!~ **(cogiéndole la mano de rodillas) **Por cierto y cambiando de tema, mi querida señorita, vi la pelea entre "el musgo" y tú~, y me gustaría añadir, que fue una victoria aplastante. **–su sonrisa se contagió.

**-¡Arigatô, Sanji-kun! ¿Sabes? Eres mucho más educado que algunos que yo me sé~ **-dijo mirando de reojo al peliverde, que se levantó y se enfureció, un poco sonrojado.

**-¡¿"El musgo"?! ¡¿No deberíamos llamarte a ti cejas rizadas, imbécil?! Además, ¡no fue una victoria! ¡Se desmayó en medio de la pelea! **–

**-¡Ja! En medio de la pelea, dices… ¡Te tenía acorralado cuando me desmayé! Tú ya estabas tumbado, así que la victoria es mía, peliverde. A quién se le ocurre quedarse de espaldas a una jovencita con dos guadañas y una katana… **-dijo riéndose.

**-Bueeeh, ya están de nuevo, eso es algo bueno, ¿no? **–Era Luffy con un trozo de carne. Pero los otros dos seguían en su indiscutible pelea, algo que por una extraña razón, y gracias al comentario de Luffy, hizo que la tripulación quedase despreocupada…

**-¡¿Ah, con que esas tenemos, no?! ¡Ja! ¡¿Y por que tuviste que sentarte encima mía?! ¡Seguro que no cabías en ti de la felicidad…! **–Le cortó la otra con una nueva argumentación:

**-¡No te seas tan orgulloso, cabeza de algas! ¡Me senté en tu vientre para inmovilizarte! ¡¿Es que ni siquiera sabes eso, baka?! **–Se acercó a él señalándole. Por supuesto el espadachín se ruborizó al tener tan cerca a la chica, mas intentó contenerse y mostrarse furioso.

**-Grr… ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No me avergüences más con tus historias! **–

**-¡Ja! Lo sabía, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta peliverde? Lo-que-me-gus-ta-es-ha-cer-te-pi-que~ **-dijo especialmente con una sonrisa pícara revolviéndole el pelo **-¿Qué me dices ahora, nee? **–

**-… **-Miró hacia el suelo, colorado.

**-No le hagas caso, Keiko-chan~ Hazme lo que quieras a mí~ **-Fue el cocinero. Ésta le siguió el juego:

**-¡Claro, Sanji-kun!~ **-Le abrazó de repente **-¿Qué te parece traerme tres copas de vino? **–Le besó en la mejilla. No tardó ni tres segundos cuando ya estaba con una bandeja metálica y encima las copas. **-¡Arigatô, Sanji-kun!~ **-Cogió la bandeja y repartió las tres copas de vino entre las mujeres.

**-Nee, ¿y qué pasa con nosotros…? **–Habló Ussop. La peliazul se le acercó y le dio un toque en la nariz que hizo que rebotase.

**-Jiji, las damas primero, narizotas~ **-Dejó K.O. al otro.

**-No entiendo a esta mujer… Unas veces se pone furiosa y las demás hace derrames nasales a todos… **-murmuró uno.

**-¡¿Qué dijiste peliverde…?! **–Le oyó perfectamente. Se puso a correr detrás de este haciendo que también empezase a correr… Zoro tropezó y Keiko encima de él…

**-¡Uaahh…! **–al unísono. El pelo azul le recorría toda la cara a Zoro. La de encima se apoyó en los brazos de este para poder incorporarse.

**-Auch… Mi cabeza… **-Dijo con una mano en la frente. Los dos intercambiaron miradas… La peliazul con su mirada zafiro y el espadachín, azabache; los dos se recorrían mirándose… Vio entonces el peliverde que su antigua herida del hombro izquierdo de su compañera de arriba se le abrió, sangraba levemente. Keiko al ver que desviaba su mirada al hombro, decidió mirar también **–Ah, no pasa nada. **–Rompió un trozo de la camisa que llevaba puesta (la camisa prestada de Zoro…) y se lo ató un poco más arriba de la herida. Se levantó y le ofreció la mano, al que seguía en el suelo, mirando a otro lado de la vergüenza…


	12. En el baño

Capitulo 12: En el baño

**-De verdad… No entiendo que hace una mujer ofreciéndole la mano a un hombre… **-Regruñía la peliazul.

**-¡¿Será porque tú empezaste este lío…?! **–Dijo ruborizado sosteniendo su mano.

**-Humm… Puede que te parezcas un poco a mí después de todo… **-le guiñó.

**-¡¿Q-qué dices peliazul…?! ¡Nunca me pareceré a ti! **–

**-Jajaja, ya bueno, eso es seguro si hablas literalmente, pero tú ya me entiendes, ¿no…? **–Dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras **–Estaré rondando por el barco… Este peliverde, que ha hecho que me estrese… **-explicó mientras bajaba.

**-Ahh… ¡Pues yo me voy a dar un bañito! Con suerte Keiko-chan podría estar allí~ … Auch… **-Le pegó la navegante un puñetazo.

**-Intimidad, Sanji… **-Parecía que incluso gruñía. En cuanto al peliverde parecía que se iba a su camarote… Pero entró al baño. No tenía intención de ver a la peliazul con toda la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar, por lo menos hasta la mañana. Solamente quería darse un baño para relajarse, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedería a continuación…

Se desvistió y se dejó una toalla atada a sus caderas. Se puso al lado de la terma y empezó a deshacerse el nudo que sostenía la toalla. Antes de hacer nada, ya se había dado cuenta en el lío que se había metido:

**-¿Eh? **–Los dos con cara de sorpresa.**_*fshh…* _** La mala suerte decidió que la toalla que hacía de escudo contra visiones, fuese a caerse. Rápidamente la peliazul que allí estaba sentada, dentro de la terma, se tapó lo ojos con las manos, mientras el otro, cogía la toalla para poder taparse.

**-¡¿Qué haces aquí idiota?! ¡Tú dijiste que…! **–Le cortó la peliazul

**-¡Calla, calla! ¿Es que quieres que Nami-swan te pegue uno de sus famosos puñetazos? Estaba cansada y entré aquí… **-dijo en voz baja **–Si tú también querías darte un baño, entra… No me importa… **-Se tapó los ojos.

**-¡Yo no me fio de ti! Me voy… **-

**-Nee, ¿es que no piensas? Si sales así y alguien te ve, no quiero ni saber la que se formaría en el barco… Además, con la neblina que hace aquí tampoco es que se vea mucho… **-

**-… Tápate los ojos y date la vuelta… **-

**-De verdad, con esa actitud sí que pareces una mujer… ¿Y tú eres el famoso Rolonoa Zoro…? **–Riéndose esta, se dio la vuelta y se tapó los ojos como había mandado el espadachín. Zoro se sentó al otro extremo de la terma, posiblemente se podría decir que les separaba como un metro y medio, de uno a otro.

**-… O-oye, ¿a ti te gusta Sanji…? **– ¿Para romper el hielo, se podría decir que habló Zoro…?

**-¿Sanji-kun? ¡Hahaha! ¡Por supuesto! Es muy caballero y amable, y es lindo también~ Pero, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? **–

**-Ah, como lo trataste antes, y… **-De nuevo fue cortado por la palabra de la peliazul

**-Pero, no me gusta de esa forma… Creo que alguien ya le tiene cogido el anzuelo… Y yo no puedo entrometerme mucho. ¡Observación ante todo mi querido espadachín! Aunque… Pensándolo mejor, si no estuviera cogido ya lo habría hecho mío, por supuesto~ **-le guiñó, y al otro le cayó un goterón. **–Hahaha, pero creo que ya estoy por otro… **-

**-¿A-a que viene tanta confianza conmigo? **–

**-Cierto… Ni yo lo sé, ya te estaría abofeteando y amenazando con que salieras de aquí… Será por tu torpeza, quizás… Quién sabe. Y ya que estamos de preguntas… ¿tu pelo es de raíz? Es muy raro… **-

**-No-no es raro, es verde… ¡Tendrías que hablar entonces de tu pelo azul!**-

**-Jaja, ¿ves? Lo que me gusta: hacerte rabiar~ **-Se levantó y se puso detrás de él. Apoyó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y colocó su barbilla en su pelo verde. **–Vaya, vaya… Creo que tendré de nuevo que darte las gracias… Arigatô… Nadie antes me había salvado tantas veces… Aunque como te dije, te agradecería que me dejases… ¿Sabes? No quiero que acabes como mi padre… **-


	13. En el baño II

Capitulo 13 En el baño II

**-Perfecto, pero te agradecería que no te acercases a mi así, desnuda… **-

**-Jajaja! Entonces, ¿qué? ¿No te gustan las mujeres desnudas, nee? Pensaré entonces que has tenido un lío con ese rubio cocinero con el que siempre te peleas, jiji… **-

**-¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué dices…?! ¡Un lío con ese ero-cook! Ni muerto, peliazul. Lo que pasa es que el amor es de débiles… **-Después de esto, Keiko se sentó al otro lado de la terma, como anteriormente.

**-Puede… Pero eso no es seguro si no te has enamorado todavía. Ja, tendrían que verte mis hermanas, les gustan los hombres fuertes, así que a lo mejor les caes bien y todo… **-

**-No, seguro que no… Oye tú deja de halagarme. **–

**-¡Jajaja! Te conjunta muy bien el rojo de tus mejillas con el verde de tu pelo. **–Le dijo acercándose a él por el agua. **–Ahá, y hablando de cosas variadas… ¿Cuál es el premio por ganarte en la pelea? Siento decirte que eres muy lento… **-

**-A-ah… ¡Te dije que no te acercaras! Y te sigo diciendo que no ganaste. –**

**-Solamente juego con tu mente, Zoro-san…. Para ser un espadachín eres bastante baka… ¿No te das cuenta de la situación? **–dijo riéndose **–Es-ta-mos-en-ce-rra-dos~ Mira la cerradura de la puerta. **–No podía creerlo. Se levantó con o sin toalla e intentó abrir la puerta… Nada. Se dio la vuelta a mirar a la peliazul… Tenía los ojos tapados. **–Je, realmente eres un pervertido… **-se colocó la toalla alrededor de su cintura y se sentó en el suelo a pensar. **–Espero que te controles, espadachín-san…**

**-Deja de hablar como si fuera un pervertido… **-

**-Sí sí, claro, eso explica la primera vez que me viste ¿verdad?, Jiji… **-

**-Sigue con tus tonterías… **-

**-Aunque… Si eres tan hentai… Ya no serás virgen, ¿no? **–

**-¡¿Q-qué pregunta es esa?! ¡Sólo digo que si te veo así, no sabría lo que te haría después! **–

**-Humm, ya… Entonces sigues siendo virgen… Jiji…**

**-¡Claro que no…! Déjame en paz de una vez, ¿porque la tomas conmigo…?-**

**-Aja, me aburro… **-Se acercó a la puerta **–Y tú eres el único que está aquí conmigo… **-Empezó a inspeccionar la cerradura…

**-¡¿Q-qué haces…?! ¡Ponte algo! **–dijo el otro dándose la vuelta

**-Ah… ¡Qué pesado! Si tanto te molesta no mires y punto… Te repito que con la neblina no se ve nada… ¡Ahhh, no puedo abrir la puerta! Qué mal… Seguramente sólo se podrá abrir desde fuera… **-se metió de nuevo en la terma **-¿humm..? Ah, me podrías pasar la toalla de allá, onegaii… **-Éste cogió la toalla de un armario al lado de la puerta de la sala y se acercó a la terma.

**-Aquí tienes… ¿Eh? Vaya, chica, si que eres bipolar… ¿Qué te pasa ahora?-**

**-Arigatô… No me pasa nada, sólo… Me marea un poco tener todo este calor encima **–dijo sujetando la toalla y entrecerrando los ojos. Se abrió la puerta. Un rubio con una toalla atada en la cintura al igual que Zoro, se disponía a darse un baño

**-¿Eh…? **–Con cara de sorpresa miró a estos dos. **-¡Keiko-chan!~ Y… ¿el marimo? ¡Oh no! No me digáis que… **-

**-¡No hemos hecho tal cosa, imbécil! **–Gritó el peliverde **–Vaya, cejas rizadas, creo que es la primera vez que te veo sin ningún cigarro encendido… **-

**-Calla marimo estúpido. **–Cambió totalmente el tono de voz **–Keiko-chan~ ¿Podría ser posible que un servidor se bañara contigo…?~**

**-Cla-claro Sanji-kun… **-dijo con dificultad la peliazul **–Ah… **-No respiraba bien. ¿Sería como la vez de la pelea? ***

**POV KEIKO**

Desperté de nuevo en la misma camilla que siempre… Me cayó un goterón, la verdad… Lo último que recuerdo fue que Sanji-kun se iba a bañar en las termas a mi lado… Y Zoro estaba allí… ¡Un momento! *Me miré de arriba abajo para ver si estaba en ropa interior, como aquella vez* No, esta vez no… Uff, un alivio…


	14. Comenzamos por la isla

Capitulo 14: Comenzamos por la isla

Miré a mi alrededor por si había alguien; nadie; así que alcé mi cabeza para ver más allá de la camilla, por si se encontraba el renito, pero tampoco estaba. Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta. Subí las escaleras hasta la cubierta, al parecer los únicos allí eran el renito y Brook [este estaba tumbado tomando el sol, como si los esqueletos pudieran ponerse morenos =w=U]. Lo que hizo el renito fue ponerse "súper-contento" de verme despierta.

**-¡K-Keiko-chan! ¡Ya despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes? **

**-Bu-bueno, renito-chwan, acabo de despertarme… ¿q-qué pasó? **

**-Ah, Gomen… Etto, Zoro y Sanji me dijeron que te habías vuelto a desmayar, así que te llevamos a la enfermería todos… **-Me puse a pensar…

**-¡¿EHHH?! ¡PERO SI YO ESTABA EN EL BAÑO, ESTABA DESNUDA! O/O ¡¿QUI-QUIEN ME PUSO LA ROPA ENTONCES?! –**dije desesperada.

**-Tranquila señorita, te vistieron Nami y Robin… *Suspiro* Ahh… Lo malo es que les pedí que me enseñaran tus panties y ellas se negaron rotundamente =.= **-explicó el esqueleto.

**-Ah bueno, si me vistieron ellas no pasa nada… Pero, etto, renito, **-dije poniéndome a su altura, ya que le veía cara de preocupación**-¿te sucede algo?**

-**Sólo que me preocupa que te desmayes muchas veces… Ah, ¡soy médico! Debería saber lo que te pasa…**-dijo bajando la mirada.

**-¡Ah…! No hace falta que te lo tomes tan en serio, me sucede mucho. Tranquilo renito~ **-lo abracé muy fuerte.

**POV GENERAL**

En ese momento llegaron de la parte de atrás del barco los restantes Mugiwaras.

**-¡Oh! ¡Keiko-chan, ya despertaste! ¿Y…? ¿Te duele algo…? ¿Te sientes bien…? **–

**-Oh, no es nada Nami-swan… **-de nuevo la peliazul bajó la mirada**-No me gusta que se preocupen por mi… **-

**-Are… Entonces gomen… Bu-bueno, también quería preguntarte si es seguro tenerte aquí en el barco, en esta misma isla… Como llegaste perseguida por esos tipos, pensé que sería peligroso quedarse aquí y* **-la navegante no pudo terminar la frase.

**-No, es más, me encantaría quedarme en la isla y encontrarme a esos tipos… Así arreglaré cuentas con ellos… **-dijo mirando al suelo y apretando sus puños. Realmente parecía que quería acabar con ellos. **–Me voy a dormir… Mañana podríamos dar un paseo por la isla, quizás… **-dijo fríamente. A todos se le quedó un mal sabor de boca, por así decirlo.

Entró Zoro en el camarote compartido por la peliazul. Ésta estaba en su lado respectivo de la cama. Se acercó a ella para ver si realmente estaba dormida… Sí, o al menos lo parecía. En realidad, el peliverde no quería complicarlo más esa noche, y optó por dormir él también.

A la mañana siguiente… Zoro se despertó por sus propios medios. Aquella mañana no lo había despertado ni la navegante a gritos, ni los problemas que tenía con su acompañante de acercársele demasiado. Hablando de su acompañante… ¿Dónde estaba? Se encontraba él solo en la habitación.

Salió a la cubierta. Los presentes allí eran: las dos chicas, Brook (de nuevo tomando el sol (¿ xDD) y Luffy que intentaba pescar algo desde la cubierta estirando su brazo.

**-¿Sabéis donde está Keiko? **–preguntó intentando parecer despreocupado.

**-Estaba en el gimnasio, pero pronto nos iremos a la isla, Kenshi-san **–comentó Robin.

Oh-oh… En el gimnasio… Seguramente entrenándose para machacar a esos tipos… Bueno, era razonable, pero tampoco quería que armase demasiado escándalo, y que se corriera la voz hasta llegar a la Marina. Decidió ir allí para ver si realmente estaba entrenando… Efectivamente. Se movía ágilmente por todo el gimnasio, dando estocadas en el aire con sus guadañas.

**-No deberías exagerar tanto. Además, podría pillarnos la Marina. **–

**-Oh, sólo eres tú… No estoy exagerando, ¿y qué te importa esto a ti?**-comentó mientras seguía su entrenamiento.

**-Anda, ahora me tratas bien y anoche querías que me metiese contigo en las termas… **-dijo éste ruborizado y mirando al suelo

**-¡¿Q-quéééé?! ¡¿Cómo voy a querer yo semejante cosa, idiota?! **–se paró en seco. El peliverde se sorprendió.

**-E-eh…? ¡Ahora no te hagas la tonta!**-

**-¡No me estoy haciendo la tonta, baka! ¡Es imposible que yo haya dicho tal cosa! **–paró de gritar y puso cara seria**-Es más… N-no me acuerdo de nada antes de que Sanji-kun entrase al baño… **-

**-¿No te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste… nada? **–

**-¡Te estoy diciendo que no! Bah… Sería por el calor, ya me ha pasado muchas veces… Da igual, vayamos a la isla. **–envainó sus guadañas en un cinturón ancho que le recorría la cadera, y se dirigió a la cubierta.

Una vez todos allí, empezaron a dividirse para recorrerla isla, pero antes…

**-Una pregunta Keiko-chan, si dices que tus hermanas viven las tres juntas en la casa de tus padres, ¿Por qué no te hospedas allí?** –preguntó Ussop incrédulo.

**-Simplemente porque no quiero causarlas problemas. Yo suelo viajar por islas cercanas, me gano la vida con los pocos ahorros que me quedan, no quiero ser un estorbo para ellas. Al contrario que yo, ellas incluso tienen trabajo. Yo me limito a revender o robar, y coger el material necesario para buscar a esos tipos… **-

**-Bu-bueno **–empezó Nami cambiando de tema **–tendremos que dividirnos comprar lo necesario… Yo iré con Ussop, Luffy, Brook y Sanji porque si me despisto seguro que se gastan mis berris en tonterías… y demasiada comida. Chopper irá con Robin y con Franky. Vosotros dos podréis ir juntos, así si queréis podéis mirar armas o lo que sea. **–terminó, sólo avisando de que no se gastaran demasiado.

**-Podríamos luego ir a casa de mis hermanas, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberme dado refugio aquí **–dijo la peliazul haciendo una reverencia.

**-Shishishishi… ¡Entonces, vámonooooos! **–gritó Luffy, como no.

La isla no era muy grande, pero todo estaba lleno de calles con tiendas, puestos, bares y restaurantes. Incluso había dos o tres hostales. Y al sur se divisaba el puerto en todo su esplendor. Cada equipo escogió una calle diferente. Por la calle principal, iban el espadachín y la peliazul. En un momento inesperado, Keiko agarró el brazo del otro, haciéndose ruborizar.

**-¡¿Qu-qué haces…?! **–La otra respondió mirando a otro lado.

**-Nami-swan me dijo que tenías poco sentido de la orientación… Muy poco. Así que te agarro para que no te pierdas. **–el peliverde resopló.


End file.
